


Always Be Near

by hirikosaunders



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirikosaunders/pseuds/hirikosaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments can end up shaping the rest of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Near

It was very late and L's current case wasn't going well. Near wasn't turning away from the laptop, but Gevanni could tell the young man was tired. It was too quiet the only sound the occasional typing sounds of the computer keyboard. Gevanni was patient, and he really only had his work so he didn't mind this, but something had been bothering him for some time now, and the truth was that he felt both he and Near could use the distraction.

"Near, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You can ask, Gevanni, after all you have the right to do so, but I may not answer. That is my right as well."

"Fair enough." Gevanni said as he leaned forward. "Why do you call yourself Near?" Maybe he should have said did, because now mostly the boy went by L. Mostly.

Near paused then twirled a strand of his hair. "I came to Wammy's House when I was five." Gevanni waited but Near didn't say anything more on that. His face took on a thoughtful expression. "Mello was seven."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Nate held the doll close to him as the man, who referred to himself as Roger, introduced him to the other children. He didn't like the way they stared at him. He didn't want their judgements. He decided to ignore what was going on, at least until Roger was done with his speech, and sat down in the floor with his back to them playing with the only thing he had cared to take with him from his past, other than a few changes of clothes. Eventually he was made to join the others. He didn't think the seats looked too comfortable so he sat in his similar posture as he listened to the lecture. He twirled a strand of his hair actually interested in something for once in his life. Eventually all of the children were encouraged to go eat, or read in the library. They didn't have a set schedule and Nate would be placed in his own personal program after the professors got a chance to judge his interests and abilities.

He wasn't too hungry, but decided he would be distracted without food. That's when the other boy sat down beside him. "You know this place isn't so bad once you get used to it."

Why did people insist on talking to him, Nate wondered. "How long have you been here?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

"A year." And the other boy's eyes dared him to ask how he had ended up in the orphanage.

He nodded. "Roger said he would give me my room assignment later."

The other boy grinned slightly. "They'll probably put you with someone close to your age." He glanced to the doll. "Isn't that a little girly?"

Nate held the doll closer and gave him what he hoped was a withering look.

"Whatever." The other boy took a bite of his chocolate and left. Why did Nate feel, for just a moment, the urge to call him back?

Later when he was taken to his room he found the other boy there, as well as a dark-haired kid who was busy playing some sort of game. Neither glanced up as Nate came in and sat his one bag down by an empty bed.

Later he must have fallen asleep, but he didn't remember it, because he woke up with a scream.

"Hey, it's okay." The other boy, Mello he knew now, came over.

"I don't..." He didn't want to have someone close to him right now. Close wasn't safe.

"Look, I mean it, you're safe here. I'll look out for you." Even though Mello couldn't be much older than him there was something serious in the tone.

"You won't have to." This wouldn't happen again. He would control it, somehow, but then he was still a child so there were things to fear in the dark.

"Are you sure? I mean we share the same room so I'll be near."

"Near? No, not all the time."

"Yes." Again that too serious, emotional tone.

When they asked him later what he wanted to be called he said 'Near' somehow it sounded right, or at least to his childish mind it sounded important.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Dammit!" a twelve-year-old Mello muttered as he saw the results of their latest section of studies. "He always does this."

"Calm down." Matt offered not liking the looks they were getting because of Mello's outburst.

"I hate him!" Mello continued to mutter going through the halls until he came to the section of library that he knew Near liked to frequent. "Hey twit, I'm talking to you."

"Are you now? I thought you were yelling, they are different you know." He said in his always soft, always calm voice. He left emotion to other people.

"Fuck you." Mello leaned forward until his face took up all of Near's vision. "I will be near when you finally fall, fail, break whatever, and I will be the best because I will still be standing."

"Promise?" Always near.

"It's a threat, you ass." He glared and then moved to go who knew where. Matt looked uncomfortable but followed Mello out.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"I see." Gevanni said not sure he quite understood. They were rivals, maybe they understood each other, but it didn't make sense of how one statement could mean so much.

"You should go get some rest, Gevanni. I might need you tomorrow for some surveillance work and it would be a pity if you tired out too quickly."

He nodded as he stood. "Goodnight, Near."

"Goodnight." He turned back to the computer then when he was sure he was alone he smiled just a bit. "I've not fallen yet, Mello, so I'm waiting. I know you'll be near when I do. I expect it and I would hate for you to go back on your word." L was a lonely position, but a simple memory, a simple feeling, could offer comfort if the one who felt it never actually admitted the truth to himself that was okay. He was L after all. No, he was Near.


End file.
